wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5: Was seeing you just a dream?
'Episode 5:"Was seeing you just a dream?"' "Was seeing you just a dream?" is the fifth episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is an anime adaption of the Korean superhit drama Winter Sonata. Yoojin meets Min Hyeong for the first time in this episode. 'Short Summary' This Episode shows Yoojin and the rest of the gang all grown up.Yoojin who is working in a construction firm "Polaris" is a about to get engaged to Sanghyeok. But on her way back from a salon she sees Joonsang and faints. The rest of the gang make another informal engagement party. But as the episode ends Joonsang arrives. Episode in Detail 10 years have gone by since Joonsang's death. Yoojin is now shown working as an architect in the construction firm "Polaris". Sanghyeok works as a the Producer in a national classical music station.Yong Guk and Jin Seok get married with Yong Guk who is working as a vet and Jin Seok in between jobs. Yoojin and her crew are over worked thanks to a new manger. While at office she tunes in the radio station run by Sanghyeok for the song "Only one". Sanghyeok airs the pop song even though it was a classical music station. Yoojin and Sanghyeok were to get engaged later that day so Yoojin leaves her office earlier than usual and goes to a beauty saloon. While coming back from the saloon she sese a person who looked just like Joonsang. This completely overwhelms her and her she looses control over herself and runs behind him, but looses him in the crowd. Meanwhile at the party, the two families get worried over Yoojin's lateness. Sanghyeok goes to the extent of contacting the police about her. To everyones relief and Mrs.Kim anger she returns. But Yoojin is clearly not in control of her self, looking dazed she faints saying " I saw Joonsang" Yong Guk and Sanghyeok go to a road side eatery and discuss the matter over drinks. Yong Guk is surprised to know what Yoojin said, but is even more surprised seeing Sanghyeok totally unfazed by the matter. Then Yoojin's mother is shown taking care of an unconscious Yoojin. Her mother then asks her about what had happened, but Yoojin doesn't open up prompting her mother to ask if the topic was such secret that she couldn't tell it to her own mother. After her mother leaves Yoojin takes out a book with a sketch of Joonsang and caresses it. Sanghyeok tries to calm his mother who was very upset with Yooin. Meanwhile Jin Seok and Yong Guk receive a mail from Oh Che-lin who had returned to Korea after staying in France. She tells them that she had started a high end Boutique in Seol and was running for the fashion show. she decides to plan a surprise for Yoojin and Sanghyeok with the couple. Sanghyeok drives Yoojin out of town to their old school in Chuncheon so that she'd feel better. As they reach the middle of the school ground. They hear Yong Guk over the school radio telling them to exchange their rings as this was their informal engagement. The couple are surprised to hear Chelin congratulating them and rush towards the radio room. They are given a surprise party upon reaching the room. The couple then cut a cake and the group reminisces all the good times they had together. The episode ends with Joon Sang entering the radio room. Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h08m15s165.png | Episode Title Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h08m53s98.png |Yoojin at the construction site Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h08m36s189.png|The construction site Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h11m01s108.png|Yoojin in Polaris Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h11m28s117.png|Seungryong Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h15m55s219.png|At the studio Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h15m40s74.png |Sanghyeok at the studio Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h11m38s216.png|Yoojin checking mail Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h12m21s131.png |Jeong-a surprised Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h15m27s187.png ‎| Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h16m10s112.png ‎|Sanghyeok giving the go Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h18m19s123.png |A mysterious lady with Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h18m40s76.png |Sanghyeok in a candle light dinner Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h19m37s132.png|Exchanging rings Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h20m23s79.png|Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h20m43s32.png |Yoojin being dropped Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h21m07s10.png|Sanghyeok drops Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h21m15s71.png|Polaris Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h22m40s162.png|Yoojin working on a sketch Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h22m46s236.png|Co-workers surprised Vlcsnap-2011-10-27-23h23m18s44.png|Jeong-a and Seungryong Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h36m55s164.png|The MARCIAN building Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h38m11s197.png |Deputy manager Kim Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h39m37s30.png|A view of the MARCIAN building Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h40m05s54.png ‎|A piece of a puzzle Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h40m39s133.png |Sanghyeok's Mother Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h40m47s219.png|Sanghyeok in the car Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h41m15s243.png|Yoojin getting ready for the engagement Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h41m28s112.png|The engagement party Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h41m36s201.png|Sanghyeok's parents Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h41m42s0.png|Hijjin and Yoojin's mother arrive Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h41m53s113.png|Yoojin's mother Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h42m14s63.png|Sanghyeok's parents Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h42m46s134.png|Yoojin sees Joonsang Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h42m53s201.png|Joonsang on the street Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h43m18s194.png|The forgotten mobile Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h43m27s35.png|Joonsang???? Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h44m08s180.png|Sanghyeok at the party Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h44m44s14.png|Yong Guk and Jin seok Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h45m33s4.png|Worried friends Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h47m05s162.png|Yoojin dazed Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h47m32s167.png|A melting statue Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h47m37s216.png|Yoojin's mother worried Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h48m16s99.png|Jin seok notices Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h48m31s248.png|Colorless eyes Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h48m45s138.png|Unforgiving mother Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h49m26s32.png|Yoojin Faints Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h49m46s230.png|Yoojin's mother beside her Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h50m20s34.png|Yoojin crying Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h50m31s172.png|Sanghyeok and Yong Guk have drink Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h51m54s232.png|Sanghyeok's house Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h52m15s176.png|Prof. Kim with Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h53m04s165.png|Sanghyeok Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h53m08s204.png|Yoojin caresses a sketch of Joonsang Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h53m12s248.png|A sketch of Joonsang Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h54m35s57.png|Chelin Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h54m43s128.png|An email from Chelin Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h55m21s253.png|Yong guk and Jin seok Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h55m30s91.png|Yong guk with a dog Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h55m54s72.png|The Veterinary Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h56m40s15.png|Sang Hyeok takes Yoojin for a surprise drive Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h57m07s36.png|Chuncheon 14 km Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h57m19s152.png|The school Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h57m29s255.png|Yoojin at the school Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h58m02s66.png|Yong guk on the radio Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h58m07s117.png|The school ground Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h58m13s185.png|Yoojin and Sanghyeok Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h59m10s240.png|The unofficial engagement Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-20h59m31s187.png|Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h00m21s179.png|A surprise party Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h01m05s108.png|Chelin is here?? Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h01m18s234.png|Blowing out the candles Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h01m25s45.png|The gang Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h02m27s168.png|Chelin Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h02m48s107.png|Yoojin is shocked Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-21h03m00s233.png|Is he Joonsang ?? Category:Anime Adaptation